Valentine Twilight
by XlittlexninjaX24
Summary: Yuffie is missing Vincent. Song fic.


** A Yuffentine song fanfiction by XlittlexninjaX24. Based from Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.**

Disclaimer: I don't own!! This is just a quickie somethin' to do on the way to my grandma's house... I was feeling kinda lonely and the song was stuck in my head. Enjoy!

___________________________

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere..._

Vincent was gone again. Some mission at Reeve's request... And begging. I was alone again. I stretched my arm to touch the empty pillow beside me, envisioning my husband there with his ebon hair splayed out against the white pillow and him, sleeping soundly by my side.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here._

The bed was cold without him. The ring on my left hand glinted brightly as the moonbeams hit the ruby and onyx stones just right. I smile despite my lonely self and watched the dark sky out the window.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly._

I have no idea what time it is, but a light begins to dig me out of my dark and lonely hole I've been in for almost two months. I wish someone would talk to me. I wonder if Vincent knows what him leaving does to me, how much it hurts.

_The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly._

My hands echo my sadness as there are no long pale fingers to fit between my smaller tanner ones. Solitude screams through the room and hits me head on, showing me the magnitude of sheer nothingness accompanying me. I try to stop the rivers from my eyes...

_I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

I feel out of place standing in Vincent's respective "spot" at the window, my bare feet on the floorboards make me shiver. I wonder what his constant reveries hold. I think of the distant and quiet Vincent in the times of Omega and AVALANCHE as my hand touches the winter-chilled frosty windowpane.

_But drenched in Vanilla Twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

Finally, I want to feel the winter on my skin, so I open the frost kissed window and dangle my legs out over the sil and the sky graces my bare feet with a cold mist. I smile and reach out and talk to the stars. I ask them when my Vincent will be back. Unfortunately, they do not answer. That's alright, though, because my warm thoughts are enough.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

Suddenly, flying sounded like a really good idea. I always knew that I'd wanted wings for a reason. I wished I could fly to my Vincent. I wished I knew where he was.

I wished I would stop crying.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here_

I was glad I wasn't a princess anymore. I was thankful that my father had lifted the responsibility from me. I was thankful for my husband and the growing bump in my stomach who, In two months, would be our daughter. it didn't matter how alone I felt for the moment, because I knew that he would come back, just as he always did. I was thankful that Vincent could love me for exactly who I was. I was thankful for my first born and soon to be second. A bright light behind me intruded on my beautiful sunrise and before I turned, I thanked my lucky stars for all the wonderful things I have. Because truly?

I was a lucky girl.

_________________________________

That's it! I hope you liked it, 'cause it's your New Years present! Now, if you really liked it, you can send me a gift by clicking that review button down there and leave me something nice, kay? I think that's a fair deal. :)  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Lurve,  
XlittlexninjaX24


End file.
